Thank you, Mistress
by Zokusho
Summary: Konata is living with Kagami now. Their relationship is ... unusual. M rated.


**Thank You, Mistress**

Warning: this is kinky stuff. Nothing too sick, but … not for the weak-hearted. Definitely M rated.

I don't own Lucky Star or the characters.

* * *

><p>Konata gasped when she realized she had been immersed in playing and almost forgotten about the time. Quickly, she saved her game and looked at the clock, sighing in relief because she still had one hour left. Just enough time to prepare before her partner comes home from work.<p>

Quickly she threw off her shorts and "Panda" T-shirt. Sometimes, she did wear those, because it would get … a reaction. But this time she decided to be formal and shuffled through her wardrobe until she found the perfect dress for tonight. A black top, with white lace edging, a black miniskirt, and a white apron – to protect the outfit during cooking. She changed into clean underwear, slipped fishnet stockings into her legs, and wore the skirt and top. She dashed into the bathroom and made sure her make-up – a very subtle and light one – was perfect and that her hair was in order. Grinning mischievously, she finally fetched a pair of black pumps and put them on, since wearing shoes inside was, well, dirty. Rushing into the kitchen, she found out she had remembered to wash the rice beforehand, so she would only need to flip the rice cooker on for now.

"Oh yeah, Tsukasa is coming today as well. I'd better prepare two portions," she muttered, as she was rummaging through the fridge.

As she heard the sound of the lock at the door, she dropped everything she was doing and rushed to welcome her mistress, only stopping for a second to check herself in the mirror. If she looked anything less than perfect, there would be punishment.

The door opened and there she stood, the woman in her jacket suit, still having the lilac twin-tails even though she wasn't a high school girl any more. No, this was Kagami Hiiragi, a judge of the District Court of Saitama. She looked a bit tired, after laying down the law all day on the bench.

As always, Konata greeted her by kneeling down and bowing until her forehead touched the floor. "Welcome home, mistress!"

Konata could see Kagami kicking her shoes off of her legs and changing into slippers – thankfully Konata had remembered to bring them. Suddenly, Konata felt a sharp pain in her scalp. She couldn't help crying in pain as Kagami yanked her up by pulling her hair. Kagami sneered as she glared at Konata's eyes, still pulling her hair so that Konata was almost dangling in the air. Then, Kagami swung her knee forward, kicking Konata into the groin, and let go of her hair. Konata gasped, fell down onto the floor, and writhed in pain, her hands wedged in between her legs. It took a few seconds before she could draw a gasping, agonized breath.

"You filthy whore," Kagami growled. "How dare you wear shoes inside the house?"

"Haah … sorry … mistress," Konata gasped. The pain began to ease off, but from experience, she knew that her crotch would still ache for a few minutes.

"Now, get your lazy ass in the kitchen and prepare my dinner!" Kagami yelled, and kicked Konata's side.

"Yes, mistress!" Konata gasped. She was unable to stand up yet, so she crawled towards the kitchen.

"The shoes!" Kagami hissed.

Konata quickly slipped the pumps off of her feet. "Sorry, mistress –"

"Maybe a week barefooted helps you remember?"

"Please, mistress … it's so embarrassing to go shopping barefooted …" Konata muttered. Not to mention work – and she didn't dare to mention it, because that might have angered her mistress even more. Since in there, she would _have_ to wear shoes.

Kagami put her foot on Konata's back and pushed her down. "Do you question the punishment?"

"No, mistress!"

Kagami lifted her foot off Konata's back. She sniffled a bit, and pulled her socks off, wincing in pain because her crotch was still aching. Leaning onto the wall, she was now able to stand up.

"Good. Bring my meal to the living room!" Kagami commanded, and turned around.

"Yes, mistress …" Konata said quietly, and shuffled towards the kitchen.

Despite the pain, she couldn't stop smiling when she was fixing meal for Kagami. She loved to cook, especially for mistress. During the past four years, she had improved her housekeeping skills even more; even the healthy, low-calorie food she made – as ordered by mistress – tasted good. Partly thanks to Konata, Kagami looked fit and lean, even more than in high school. Thinking of Kagami's body made her blush. The body she loved … and obediently tried to please as well as she could.

Humming an anime tune to herself, she finished chopping the vegetables, and turned around to get the wok – and flinched as she saw Kagami standing at the doorway. She came in and sat down onto a chair. "Do me."

"But, mistress! Tsukasa is coming here soon –"

Konata shut her mouth when Kagami glared at her, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, mistress …" Konata muttered, and knelt in front of Kagami. She raised one leg onto the table, so that Konata could reach her – Kagami was still wearing her skirt but had taken her panties off. After a while, Kagami grabbed Konata's hair, and grinded her face in. Konata used her tongue the best she could. Kneeling on the hard floor of the kitchen and being humiliated like this, and tasting Kagami … she felt her own panties getting wet. She wanted to touch herself but she knew it was forbidden. Kagami began to moan, and thrusting with her hips. Konata had trouble getting enough air, but she didn't stop pleasing Kagami until she stopped jerking and twitching, and pulled Konata's head away.

"Nice …" Kagami whispered.

"Mistress, can I wash my face?" Konata gasped, still kneeling on the floor. Her face was flowing with Kagami's juices and she knew her make-up was running. Her heart was racing; she had been very close to climax herself, without any touching. But she knew mistress would get furious if she had an orgasm without permission.

The doorbell rang, and Konata's eyes widened. "Please, mistress –"

"Didn't you hear the doorbell?" Kagami hissed. "Open the door!"

"But –"

Kagami put a leg on Konata's chest and pushed so that Konata fell backwards, hitting the back of her head on the edge of the table. "I said, open the door!"

"Yes, mistress!" Konata gasped, rubbing her head. That would leave a bump.

As Konata rushed to the front door, she noticed that Kagami was looking at her from the kitchen. So she couldn't even wipe her face with the apron. Tsukasa would see … and smell … what she had just been doing. She felt so embarrassed she wished the ground would swallow her.

She opened the door, staring at the ground, and hoping that her hair would hide her face. Kagami cleared her throat, meaning that if she would try that, there would be an extra painful punishment coming up. So Konata raised her head and looked at Tsukasa. She had grown up from their days in high school, both in height and in bust size. Unlike Konata.

"Hi, Kona-chan," Tsukasa said. Being Tsukasa, she at first didn't even notice anything.

"Hi, Tsukasa …" Konata muttered. She felt her cheeks burning. The roles had truly been reversed; these days Konata blushed far more than Kagami ever did in high school.

"Oh!" Tsukasa gasped, as she saw the glistening on Konata's cheeks and around her mouth and her running make-up. "Oh, sis …" she sighed, her cheeks blushing as well.

"Hi, Tsukasa. Konata was just preparing dinner, weren't you, sweetie?"

"Yes, mistress!" Konata responded. Even in the presence of others, she knew she was to address her mistress appropriately unless Kagami specifically told her not to.

Tsukasa took off her shoes, and asked, "Sis, can I help with dinner?"

Kagami walked closer, and put a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder. "You don't have to. I know Konata is not a master chef like you but it's her duty."

Konata had forgotten her face and just stood there, smiling at Tsukasa.

Until Kagami turned around and punched her square in the face. Konata staggered backwards and covered her face with her palms, gasping in pain.

"What the fuck are you doing there, staring at us? Get back to kitchen - and wash your face. That's disgusting," Kagami hissed.

"Y-yes, mistress!" Konata gasped, and scurried away.

"Onee-chan! Don't hit her face, please. She can't work if customers see those bruises. It's hard to cover them with make-up," Tsukasa reprimanded her sister.

Tsukasa, having completed her chef studies in record time, was now running a successful restaurant and Konata was working there as a part-time waitress. At first, she was shocked to see how Kagami treated Konata, but slowly she had gotten used to it, to a point where Tsukasa found herself occasionally slapping Konata or locking her into the freezer for a few minutes as a punishment.

Kagami frowned. She didn't like to be made regret what she did to Konata. "Yeah, whatever," she muttered, but she decided to let Konata to sleep on the futon tonight. Normally, she would sleep on the floor, at her mistresses' feet.

"By the way, Tsukasa, Konata has to work barefooted this week. Is that okay?"

"No, our waitresses can't be barefooted!" Tsukasa gasped. "But she can operate the dishwashers or something …"

"Hm. Too bad. It would have been fun to see the customers' reactions. The lazy little whore has been very, very bad and I told her she may not wear socks or shoes this week…" Kagami muttered.

Tsukasa blushed. When Kagami called Kona-chan "little whore," she always remembered the few times she had "lent" Konata to her. For sexual services. What made it more embarrassing was that Tsukasa had taken advantage of the offer … and enjoyed it.

Kagami forgot about Konata, and smiled. "Anyway, let's sit down and have a glass of wine! And how are mom and dad doing? Weren't you there last weekend …"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

In the bathroom, Konata was staring at the mirror. Washing her face with ice-cold water soothed the stinging pain somewhat.

Carefully, she pressed her cheek with her fingertips. No, it wouldn't probably leave a bruise. Not a big one, anyway. She thought back on the moment. Kagami had turned around and swung her fist at her. Just like that. Come to think of it, this was probably the first time Kagami had punched her in the face. The surprise, the pain … the humiliation of being hit into the face. With Tsukasa present.

Konata smiled at her reflection, before reaching for her make-up pouch. _"Oh, Kagamin … you still surprise me …"_

It was standing orders that Konata was not allowed to lock the bathroom door when she was inside – in case her mistress needed to punish her at any time. Konata smiled again and blushed a bit when she remembered the bathroom punishments. Some of them were the kinkiest ones.

After checking that her make-up and hair were perfect again, she hurried back into the kitchen. Fortunately Kagami and Tsukasa were busy chattering and Kagami didn't notice she had "loitered" in the bathroom for so long.

Quickly, she heated up the wok and stir-fried the vegetables, and poured a little soy sauce and stock on them. She placed the vegetables into a bowl, filled another large bowl with fresh cooked rice from the cooker, and loaded the bowls, chopsticks, a can of water, and cups and smaller bowls onto a tray.

Kagami and Tsukasa stopped talking and turned to look as Konata came in, carrying the tray. Tsukasa obviously wanted to say something nice, but since Kagami only glared at Konata with contempt, she decided not to make things worse.

Both waited in silence when Konata arranged the food and utensils onto the table. Then, Konata turned around, meaning to get back into the kitchen, but her head was jerked back painfully by her hair. "Stop, I didn't give you permission to leave!" Kagami yelled, and yanked again at her hair, so hard that Konata's eyes watered. She staggered backwards, barely avoiding falling. "Sorry, mistress! I'm sorry!" she gasped.

"Why did it take so long for you to bring us dinner?" – but before Konata could answer, Kagami added, "Never mind! You are just a lazy bitch, that's why you are slow. Now, stand there and wait!"

Konata stood still, trying not to cry due to the pain, because that would only mean more pain. She stood still, as ordered, watching Kagami and Tsukasa eat. In a while, Tsukasa started to look a bit distracted; she was constantly turning her head and looking at both of them.

Kagami noticed what she was doing, and asked, "What's wrong, Tsukasa?"

"Uh … Kona-chan looks hungry too …" Tsukasa muttered. She wasn't quite sure how Kagami would react.

"Oh, that's right. We can't have that. She's got a lot of duties and I don't want her to pass out with hunger. Not today, at least. Go on and have some, Konata," Kagami said.

Konata took an empty bowl and scooped some rice and vegetables into it. As she was reaching for the chopsticks, Kagami slapped her hand. "What do you think you're doing? You are a bitch. Bitches eat on the floor, from their bowl. Like dogs. So put that bowl on the floor!"

"Yes, mistress!" Konata gasped, placed the bowl down at Kagami's feet and got onto her knees. She bowed, put her face into the bowl and took a mouthful of food. It was hard to eat cleanly this way. Grains of rice and bits of food got stuck onto her cheeks. But it was better than those days when mistress didn't let her eat at all.

"That's a good bitch. A good dog," Kagami muttered, and rested her legs on Konata's back.

From previous experience, Konata tried to eat quickly, because Kagami might decide that she had had enough food at any time. But, she had noticed how Kagami looked at her when she was scantily clad, or nude.

Absent-mindedly, Kagami ground her heel into her spine. It wasn't very painful, feeling more like a back massage. She knew Kagami could feel her vertebrae.

Kagami liked her boyish, flat body.

So she didn't mind going hungry most of the time. Anything for mistress' pleasure.

Konata's ears pricked up when she heard Tsukasa mentioning her name.

"Sis, I was thinking of letting Kona-chan to cook. At the restaurant. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Tsukasa, I have told you you can do _anything _to her. Well, except for cutting her hair … or leaving permanent scars. Those I want to do myself."

Konata's eyes widened. She hoped that Kagami was only joking.

"O-okay, sis …" Tsukasa gasped.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata had seen Tsukasa off, cleaned the table, done the dishes, and returned back to the living room. She knelt on the floor at Kagami's feet, waiting for orders. Mistress was checking a few papers from her work, but soon she threw them back into the briefcase, yawned, and stretched her limbs. "I think it's bath time. I want you to wash me tonight."

"Yes, mistress!" Konata chirped. First, she went to the wardrobe to get clean clothes for mistress and a change of underwear for herself, since her panties were soaked through. This night had been unusually … arousing for her. And more was coming up.

Quickly, she took off all her clothes and changed into a white yukata, a cotton kimono, which she knew mistress liked. She gathered the towels, a hairbrush, and other necessities before hurrying into the bathroom to check that the water was perfect. She took the package from the shelf and added some bath salts from Hokkaido. The water turned milky white and gave a pleasant, salty smell.

Kagami, also wearing a yukata now, entered, and Konata bowed deeply, before helping her take it off. Kagami sat down onto a stool and Konata started washing her.

Her hands trembled a bit as she spread soap over Kagami's bare flesh. Mistress rarely allowed her to touch her like this, and took her bath alone. Sometimes mistress didn't touch her for days on end, except to slap, kick, or abuse. But it made all close contact feel extra special. The little animal inside Konata was squirming and whimpering.

"Stop!" Kagami ordered, just when Konata was about to move to the front side. "I'll do the rest myself."

"Yes, mistress," Konata sighed, and moved aside.

Kagami turned her head and glared at her. "What are you staring at? And why are you blushing and trembling like that?"

"Uh, mistress, I, um …" Konata stuttered.

"You little whore! How dare you stare at me like that? Take that thing off and face the wall."

With trembling hands, Konata took off her yukata and placed it onto the washing machine, then faced the wall as told. She started to shiver, because the bathroom wasn't too warm, and because of fearing what Kagami might do. She heard Kagami standing up and taking the shower head.

Konata screamed in shock when she was hit with a spray of ice-cold water.

"You are in heat, bitch! This will cool you down," Kagami hissed.

After a minute or two, Kagami turned the water on full, and switched the shower on massage mode. Konata's knees buckled as she felt the high-pressure stream. It felt like a frozen cattle prod was being used on her. The jet of water left red welts wherever it touched.

"I'm sorry, mistress! I'm sorry! Please stop, it hurts so much! Please, stop!" Konata screamed. Her legs gave away and she fell onto her knees, bruising them on the hard tile floor.

Thankfully, Kagami turned the shower off. Konata collapsed onto the tiles, sobbing and shivering in pain and cold.

Kagami ignored her and entered the bath.

Konata crambeled onto her feet, leaning onto the wall. Because Kagami didn't say anything, she just stood in the corner, her lips blue, still sniffling and shivering in cold. Again, Kagami had surprised her with a new form of punishment. Secretly, she rubbed her back and buttocks, trying to alleviate the stinging pain.

Kagami opened her eyes slightly, and stared at her. Konata couldn't quite interpret her expression. Usually, she knew whether mistress was still angry with her.

"Come in."

"M-mistress?"

"I said come in to the bath."

Konata climbed over the edge of the tub and put one foot in. After being so cold, the water felt like it was boiling hot. Thankfully, Kagami didn't order her to hurry, so she was able to take her time. She whimpered in pain as the hot water touched her most sore place in her left buttock.

But the feeling when she finally managed to get in was amazing. The water warmed her to the very bones.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

After drying themselves, Kagami went to watch the evening news on the television, leaving Konata a chance to log on into the net, and chat with her game friends. As usual, they were wondering why Konata played so little these days. She simply typed a smiley and said that she had so many duties now that she had no time for it.

Half an hour later, she heard mistress calling her, so she shut down the computer and hurried to fetch their pajamas, and took the futon out.

She put Kagami under the cover – craving to give her a good night kiss, but she didn't even dare to ask – and was about to curl up at the foot of the bed.

But Kagami sat down and patted the bed at her side. Konata's eyes widened. "Mistress?"

"Come here," Kagami confirmed her gesture. She wanted Konata to join her?

Somewhat hesitantly, Konata crawled onto the futon. Sometimes mistress did this because she wanted to spank her little butt as a punishment for something. And she wouldn't stop until she was screaming in pain, her bum bright red, and she wouldn't be able to sit for a couple of days.

But this time, mistress wasn't going to punish her. To Konata's surprise, Kagami lifted her onto her arms and held her close. Konata enjoyed this little moment of tenderness – something that didn't happen very often. She realized it was two weeks from the last time Kagami had held her like this. She cradled Konata on her arms, and kissed her mouth, and the side of her neck. Konata's heart was racing and she felt like she was in heaven.

"So perfect. Like a little doll …" Kagami whispered. "The things I do to you … are you still happy? To be living … like this?"

"Aww, Kagamin …" Konata raised her head and looked at Kagami with her tearing eyes. "Please stay in character. You know I love this … I love to be submissive … I love my mistress …"

Kagami raised her left hand and gave Konata a solid slap on the cheek. "Who said you may call me Kagamin! As a punishment, you will give me a foot rub!"

"Yes, mistress!"

Obediently, Konata knelt at mistresses' feet and started massaging her soles.

"And then … I think it's time I used this on you again. Just to remind you of your position."

Konata started to pant when she saw what Kagami was holding. The strap-on! Konata knew what it meant. Mistress would go on until Konata was totally exhausted and would have to beg her to stop.

"T-thank you … mistress …" Konata gasped. She started to pant with anticipation.

* * *

><p>This is inspired by a blog of a girl who lived in this kind of a relationship. Submissive 24 hours, 7 days a week. Her partner had a lot of imaginative punishments. I didn't even use any of those...<p> 


End file.
